gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer is a song featured in "The Power of Madonna". It is sung by New Directions.The song opens with Rachel singing the opening line. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Jesse have solos as well. Jesse and Rachel have a series of solos back and forth at one point. It is originally sung by Madonna ''from her fourth studio eponymous album, ''Like a Prayer. Amber Riley's (Mercedes) mother makes an appearance in the choir with her church choir . Lyrics Rachel: Life is a mystery, Everyone must stand alone, I hear you call my name, And it feels like home. New Directions : When you call my name, It's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there. Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing. Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying. Mercedes: I close my eyes, Oh God I think I'm falling, Out of the sky I close my eyes, Heaven help me. New Directions : When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there, Finn: Like a child You whisper softly to me. Rachel: You're in control, Just like a child Now I'm dancing. Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me It's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing, Oohhhhh New Directions and choir : When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there, In the midnight hour I can feel your power, Just like a prayer, You know I'll take you there. When you call my name, it's like a little prayer, I'm down on my knees, I want to take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power, just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there. Ohh, Ohhh. Life is a mystery, everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name, and it feels like home. Just like a prayer,Your voice can take me there, Just like a muse to me,You are a mystery, Just like a dream, You are not what you seem, Just like a prayer, No choice your voice can Take me there, Just like a prayer, I'll take you there, It's like a dream to me. Charts Video thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Trivia *This song features Jesse St James' first solo performed with the Glee Club, but it was cut from the episode *Amer Riley's mother was hired to play one of the Gospel Choir singers, and can be seen in the front row Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee Season 1 Category:Season One Songs Category:Madonna Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Songs sung by Guest Stars